Twisted
by VitalMemories
Summary: Iggy has forgotten everything except for names and faces. Before his memory loss his life was crazy; a love triangle of himself and two girls, one who he once saved and one who saved him. Torn between trust and belief Iggy will have to explore his past through a complex machine that could define his future decisions or make him lose his sanity altogether. Who will he choose?


**Hey! This is my first FanFiction ever but I'm usually writing my own (from scratch) stories on FictionPress. I'm more of an action person and this is a complicated "AU" story of an alternate flock with no wings and... romance. So you may see some plot _twists _along the way. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story more than I did writing it, even though I did have a blast writing it.**

**Also thanks to user RickehZero for beta reading! Go check out his stories :D**

* * *

**Iggy**

Iggy's eyes opened widely. He looked around frantically, finding that he was in the heart of a thick forest, below the far reaching branches of an oak tree. Iggy sat with his back on the tree's trunk, not remembering where he had been the previous day. He didn't even know who he was. Just a normal Iggy? Iggy didn't even know how he knew all of this vocabulary that was crossing his mind like a game of hop scotch. What was hop scotch, anyways?

"Am I mental?" Iggy questioned himself, not exactly sure what that meant. Then all of the memories flooded back to him in a chaotic wave. Last night he had been wandering in this forest, looking for some one, but he couldn't quite remember who he was searching for. An idea sprouted from his imaginary flower pot. That person probably hit him in the head really hard with a hard object to make him lose his memory.

He congratulated himself for thinking of that with a simple patting of his back. Iggy wanted to find this person and hunt them down like the little body of prey they were born to become. Iggy stood up and peered around the tree only to see an upwards slope covered with leaves and old trees. He walked in that direction, lightly hopping over the thin flow of water that hardly separated himself from the other side.

Iggy stumbled up the hill. His legs were wobbling from fatigue. He guessed he also rolled down this hill and splashed in to the water last night. Iggy scaled the slope slowly, back slightly bent and his arms pitching in on the climb. The underneath of the leaves were filled with insects, mud and other gross stuff. All the sudden he knew the name of the person he had to find.

Ella did this, didn't she? Ella is Max's half sister. Max is a guy named Fang's girlfriend, Iggy thought. Some girl named Nudge was Fang's adopted sister, and there were more names that popped up in his mind that didn't make sense. He knew Principal Martin all too well. Iggy pulled himself to the top of the hill with a pale tree and looked at the view. He groaned. It was such a huge forest. Why would he follow Ella all the way out here?

Shaking his head Iggy continued through the seemingly endless forest, trying to remember his life. He couldn't get a grasp on the fact he was hit so hard he forgot mostly everything but names and faces. Iggy didn't know what to think of Ella. He wondered if he knew her as a close friend.

By the time he reached a road the sun was high in the sky, hardly seeping through the leaves of the dense forest but cooking the road harshly. A car zoomed by, completely ignoring him or maybe it knew he was there but didn't want to assist him. He kicked an empty plastic bottle in anger and moved his fingers through his strawberry red hair. Why had he come all the way out here?

At the curve of the road he saw a police car slowly ride by and come to a stop when it reached him. Suddenly Iggy felt insecure. What would he tell the cop?

Inside the car was one police man with a nice tan, a dark brown bushy mustache and a uni brow. Iggy noted that as an odd appearance. The dark window came down to reveal his blue officer's suit and a badge that read "Harvey."

"Hello, young man. What is it you are doing out here on such a cold day?" He asked calmly. His dark brown eyes looked like they actually genuinely cared.

"Oh." Iggy murmured, hands linked behind his back, which was slightly arched. "Just on a hike."

The cop nodded, taking the excuse easily and pushing a button so his window went up and he zoomed off down the road. On the other side of the road was more forest. So this road cut in the middle of a forest, destroying wildlife? Iggy guessed he had done a school project on wildlife and economy or something along the lines.

Iggy crossed the road after looking left and right. His ankle began to burn because of the pain of so much walking and he continued through the dense forest with caution. Walking through this forest was getting very boring and tiring for Iggy so he sat down next to a tree and just stared ahead of himself, wondering what to do. Minutes later he got back up and ran through the forest, then becoming a sprint and pretending there was something chasing him.

Minutes later Iggy saw a town. Beggars were spread out across the area, creme colored sidewalks dirty with litter and a gang of shady people hanging out by a white truck. Iggy looked away from them, his heart racing when he noticed they unfolded their arms. That always meant danger. This place was like a freaking hood.

Iggy walked tiredly to a school called "Valley High." It was made of an old, withered red brick pattern and had dirty glass windows but was active on the inside. He peered through a window to see kids going about their day with boredom written across their faces. Inside he saw three people he knew by heart; Fang Walker, Nudge Walker and Max Ride. They were standing in a triangle formation with their school supplies in hand, talking to each other like something important was going on.

Iggy looked for an entrance in to the school and saw green double doors with tiny windows at the top of them. He tried to open it but it was locked. On the wall next to him there was a message thing that would contact the main office to unlock the door. He pressed a red button on it and talked in to it.

"Iggy." He said in to it, not sure that would work. The door behind him made a clicking noise that meant it was unlocked. Iggy quickly turned the stainless steel knob and opened the door, walking in to the school and sighing at the cool air conditioning. What a long day. He wasn't even sure what he was doing.

The trio he saw earlier was oblivious that he was there. Iggy walked over to them, feeling like he could collapse any second. He caught Fang's eye.

"Iggy?" He asked, watching as Iggy limped over to them.

"Iggy!" Nudge cheered, running to him and wrapping her mocha colored arms around him. That caused them both to fall over, Iggy very, very tired. What had he done.

"What happened, Iggy?" Max demanded, offering a hand to him. Iggy wasn't sure how to respond. "Did you catch Ella?"

Fatigue overwhelmed Iggy and he passed out in the middle of an entire crowd of people surrounding him.

_**Nine Hours Later**_

Iggy groaned, placing one hand on his aching leg. He was laying on one of the school's medical cots where white paper was on. He shook his head, trying to take in the sight of all the people. There was a nurse in a tight white plaid shirt and pants who had just lain a metal tray on a small, squared table.

"Please sit down." She said softly. Max was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, tears in her eyes. Fang was holding her closely.

"Gross." Iggy commented, laying back down on the cot and staring at the white ceiling.

"Iggy." Max muttered, walking over to him slowly. Her head hovered over his face. She looked down at Iggy sadly. "Where is Ella?"

"I- I don't know." He said. "Max, um, I don't really remember anything."

"What?!"She demanded. "You don't... Remember?"

"I only remembered names and faces." Iggy replied. "I don't remember how much I know people. I'm guessing were friends. But who is Ella?"

Max looked away, taking in the information carefully.

"Second chances." She murmured. "Okay, Iggy. So you don't remember anything basically? Not your past?"

Iggy shook his head, sitting up and being ushered down by the nurse again.

"Fang, do you know what this means?" She asked Fang in a whisper, but Iggy could hear her just fine.

"Yes." He replied.

Sure as hell Iggy didn't know what it meant, but one thing he did know was that he had to trust himself and nobody else. This was a completely new world to Iggy and he wanted to find out about his past- but who could he trust? Could he trust anyone? What was his relationship status with Ella?

* * *

**All will make sense next chapter. Enjoy your day!**

**Also to help out please review your thoughts on the story, it really helps my moral to write more!**

**-Vital**


End file.
